Computing devices often utilize graphical user interfaces capable of receiving inputs via a pointer-based input device such as a mouse, track ball, touch-sensitive display, and the like. Navigation of such graphical user interfaces may involve using pull-down, or drop-down, menus whereby lists of options are presented for user selection. In some graphical user interfaces, a user may select to view a list of items in any of a plurality of viewing modes, such as an icon mode, list mode, detailed list mode, etc. A user may be able to change between such viewing modes by selecting a desired mode from such a pull-down menu. However, where such user interfaces are on mobile devices and other environments with relatively small touch-sensitive display screens, manipulation of such pull-down menus may be awkward, and thereby may result in erroneous input.
Some devices may comprise a multi-touch display capable of detecting multiple temporally-overlapping touch inputs. Such multi-touch displays may enable the use of a broader range of touch-based inputs than a single-touch input device. However, current pointer-based graphical user interfaces may not be configured to utilize the capabilities of a multi-touch display input device.